


Сила печатного слова

by monmorensy



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: О мести и вреде чтения





	Сила печатного слова

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан в команду fandom Bethesda 2018 на ФБ-2018. Беты: рыцарь Алекс, умер на баррикаде

_Башня Дануолла, комната лорда-защитника, 10 день месяца песен, 1842 год_

Наконец-то. Целуя почти невыносимо горячий рот Корво, Дауд впервые за последние пять лет чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым человеком. В голове лихорадочно билась только одна мысль: наконец-то, после долгих месяцев долгих взглядов, будто бы случайных прикосновений и неловкого напряжения они могут… Но стоило Дауду перестать лихорадочно ощупывать грудь Корво сквозь рубашку и коснуться пряжки его ремня, тот вздрогнул, как ужаленный, тут же разрывая поцелуй и выпутываясь из объятий.

— Стой! — получилось у него хрипло, с придыханием и не очень убедительно. — Стой, не надо.

Дауд подавил стон отчаянного разочарования и тряхнул головой, пытаясь вернуть ясность мысли. Что-то опять пошло не так, но что именно? То ли Дауд все не так понял, и на самом деле язык Корво в его глотке означал вежливый отказ, то ли согласно придворному этикету запретных отношений на первом свидании не полагалось лезть в штаны.

— Чего не надо? — Он протянул было руку, но Корво вскочил на ноги и сделал шаг назад.

— Ты сам знаешь, о чем я, — Корво попытался пригладить спутанные волосы и поправил рубашку. Он все равно выглядел так, словно его только что выдернули из чьей-то постели.

—То есть, ты не хочешь со мной спать? — Дауд сказал это очень спокойно и тихо, хотя больше всего ему хотелось заорать: «так за какой же Бездной ты меня поцеловал?!» Хорошо, что годы общения с китобоями и Чужим подарили ему несокрушимую выдержку.

— Хочу, конечно, — Корво снова откинул лезущие в лицо пряди и с очень серьезным видом заглянул Дауду в глаза. — Но это совершенно не обязательно, нам уже давно не восемнадцать, так что мы вполне можем быть вместе и без этого. Тебе не нужно перешагивать через себя ради моих… — он немного помялся и закончил: — ...потребностей.

Дауд подавил тяжелый вздох и горько пожалел, что не взял с собой сигару. А лучше парочку.

— Корво. Ради Чужого, что за чушь ты несешь?

Вместо вразумительного ответа Корво снова подошел ближе, опустился на четвереньки и принялся выуживать что-то из-под кровати. Дауд начал уже всерьез беспокоиться, не решил ли он окончательно свихнуться, когда тот с победным возгласом вытащил какую-то пыльную книгу и открыл заложенную сломанным арбалетным болтом страницу.

— Вот, тут все написано про твои… особенности. Просто знай, что для меня это совершенно неважно и я готов быть с тобой на любых условиях.

Отчаявшись понять что-то в потоке бессмыслицы, Дауд выхватил книгу у него из рук и быстро пробежал взглядом страницу. Убийство Джессамины, сожаление — ничего удивительного, эту информацию Эмили обнародовала тогда же, когда объявила об амнистии за все прошлые преступления и официальном назначении на должность Главы Королевской Тайной Службы. Что там дальше? «Секс никогда его не интересовал». А это еще что за бред чумного алкоголика? Дауд захлопнул книгу и уставился на обтянутую гладкой тканью обложку.

В правом верхнем углу красовалось выведенное витиеватым шрифтом имя автора: Нолан Ковотос. Несколько секунд Дауд молча пялился на позолоченные буквы, не в силах поверить в их реальность. Не мог же этот идиот действительно… Конечно же мог. Дауд медленно перевел взгляд с книги на все еще стоящего на коленях Корво и с чувством произнес:

— Я. Его. Убью.

_Мастерская Соколова, 18 день месяца холода, 1818 год_

— На сегодня, пожалуй, все. — Соколов отложил кисть и благодарно кивнул Дауду. — Благодарю, молодой человек, вы вносите неоценимый вклад в искусство.

— Не сомневаюсь, — на самом деле, Дауд очень сильно сомневался, что его портрет вообще может называться искусством, тем более неоценимым, но возражать он не стал: переспорить Соколова не мог даже глава Академии.

— Не желаете ли пропустить по стаканчику бренди на сон грядущий?

На этот вечер Дауд не планировал никаких важных дел, поэтому легко согласился — все знали, что Соколов употребляет только самую дорогую выпивку, к тому же иногда он бывал интересным собеседником. Но один стаканчик как-то незаметно превратился в две опустошенные бутылки, а Соколов переместился на тот же диван, на котором сидел Дауд, и увлеченно втолковывал то ли про важность геометрии в искусстве, то ли про важность искусства в геометрии. Дауд дождался паузы в монологе и решительно отставил стакан.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, уже совсем стемнело. — Он попытался подняться на ноги, но Соколов с неожиданной для кабинетного работника силой удержал его, приобняв за плечи.

В ответ на вопросительный взгляд он пьяно ухмыльнулся и наклонился еще ближе, горячо выдыхая в ухо:

— Но сегодня такая холодная ночь, разве не лучше провести ее в приятной компании?

Быстро ползущая вверх по бедру Дауда ладонь не оставила никаких сомнений в его намерениях. Наглый тивиец с лицом исключительно уродливой летучей мыши действительно решил напоить его и затащить в койку, как какую-нибудь наивную горничную. Весь хмель разом улетучился. Дауд рывком вскочил на ноги, с чувством врезал Соколову в челюсть и быстро прошагал к двери, пока искушение лишить Академию одного из самых блестящих ученых не стало непреодолимым.

После этого вечера Дауд перестал приходить в Мастерскую, а Соколов, оправдывая репутацию гения, больше не попадался ему на глаза. В конце месяца льда Дауд покинул Академию, и их пути окончательно разошлись. Поэтому, когда через несколько лет до него дошли слухи о подозрительно достоверном портрете и неуловимом портрете, то и дело всплывающем в частных коллекциях, он был уверен, что доставить еще больше проблем Соколов уже не сможет.

Если бы он только знал.

_Башня Дануолла, комната лорда-защитника, 10 день месяца песен, 1942 год_

Дауд небрежно швырнул книгу куда-то через плечо и, пристально глядя в удивленные глаза Корво, четко произнес:

— Большего бреда в жизни не читал. Предлагаю забыть этот нелепый эпизод и продолжить нашу беседу.

Корво наконец поднялся на ноги, но вместо того, чтобы забраться на постель и вернуться к поцелуям, снова начал неловко возиться со своей рубашкой. Поэтому, чтобы окончательно прояснить ситуацию, Дауд честно предупредил:

— Если ты сейчас же не прекратишь заниматься ерундой и не снимешь штаны, мне придется убить тебя этой паскудной книжонкой. Поверь, я могу.

Слава яйцам Чужого, Корво не был идиотом и, широко ухмыльнувшись, начал торопливо стягивать одежду. Дауд удовлетворенно откинулся на подушки, разглядывая все новые участки смуглой кожи, и приготовился выжать из этой ночи все причитающееся. А что касается ублюдка Соколова… Что ж, Дауд знал, где его искать.


End file.
